


The Royal & The Serpent

by kjoarthur



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjoarthur/pseuds/kjoarthur
Summary: ★[𝕊𝕙𝕚𝕟-𝕒𝕙 𝕩  𝕄𝕠𝕕𝕖𝕣𝕟!ℝ𝕖𝕒𝕕𝕖𝕣] ★★★Y/n wakes up and suddenly she's not in her room anymore, what'll she do through the story, will she meet all the characters that helped her through a lot or will she make enemies that kill her?!★★★{ʀᴇᴀᴅ ᴛᴏ ꜰɪɴᴅ ᴏᴜᴛ } ★*Please read the authors note beforehand it's labeled- ( 。・_・。)人(。・_・。 ) - so you know it's an author note*
Relationships: Shin-Ah (Akatsuki no Yona)/Reader, Son Hak/Yona, kija/oc
Kudos: 10





	1. ( 。・_・。)人(。・_・。 )

**Author Note**

If you have any ideas, questions, or concerns for this book please contact me in the comments or social media like I said before!

** Things that you will need to remember for this book! **

**I HAVE FREE TIME ONLY ON WEDNESDAYS!! So I will mostly post every Wednesday or every other Wednesday. I sometimes have a lot of assignments or I have an important thing to do. I will post an author note and every author note will have this:**

( 。・_・。)人(。・_・。 ) **So you will know its an author note, okay? OKAY**

** NEXT:  **

**I will mostly change or add stuff to the bio or anything in general since this is just a "prototype story"**

** NEXT IS WHAT U WEAR/ OTHER SH*T:  **

pick 3 outfits for the story:

Outfits #1 & 2 

Outfit # 3

Outfit #4

Outfit #5

** Your weapon:  **

**The one at the top will be hidden anywhere you want.** ****

**Since this is a fanfic, You can change the dagger size at will**

**The shurikens are in your bag, usually, but if you pick an outfit with sleeves, they are in there.**

**You can pick whatever bag you want, I am not gonna find any since I am lazy.**

** Character Cheat Sheet  **

**Y/n: Your Name**

**F/N: Full Name**

**H/C: Hair Color**

**H/L: Hair Length**

**F/C: Favorite Color**

**F/F: Favorite Food**

**F/D: Favorite Drink**

**Y/B: Your Birthday**

**(if you don't celebrate birthdays/holidays, don't worry birthday/holiday chapters won't be apart of the main storyline, just a side chapter, I will label them B-DAY or something)**

**F/M/S/B: Favorite music/song/ band**

**Your height will probably be around 5''-5'6 just because some people like to be short and others not so much haha, but you will still be shorter than Shin-ah sorry~**

**Your age is 17 but your bday will be a chapter so don't worry you will technically be the same age as Shin-ah in like 4-5 chapters maybe! Put a date you want your bday to help me decide on a date since yk I am super indecisive on shit.**

*** if I am missing anything please comment because I don't have anyone to help me at the moment***

**OKAY**

**That is all I have for you so far, I will add more later on probably, but I'll tell you at the end of a chapter if I updated this Specific Author Note**

🄴🄽🄳


	2. 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read

**𝐑𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐏.𝐎.𝐕.**

Everything's dark. My sight is black, I don't feel anything or hear anything, I can't smell anything either? It feels like my eyes are glued shut and my ears are plugged. I tried to move or just do anything, but nothing happened. Well other than my conscious, but I am really confused. _Where am I? Who am I? I am human, right?_ Questions swirled in my head as well as I tried to remember anything, but nothing came. Then I feel pain in my side and back. _Omg, it feels like hell, hey I can feel again!_

"Rest in Peace," a deep voice whispers while somethings fell on my face. I tried to say I'm alive, but a groan came instead. 

" Hak, she's alive, get that cloth off her face," a more feminine voice said, but it still sounded like a boy? 

Suddenly memories flowed into my head, of the night before of me sitting on my bed watching Akatsuki No Yona, then the memories stop and the pain flares and jolt up really fast, "Holy Goldfish! Woah where am I? It's really bright" I blink to get rid of the brightness and to see trees and the blue sky above me. _I could've sworn I went to bed in my room, where there is no sky or trees..._

I look around to see people with weird hair color and a very tall person with black hair. 

"Oh, you're not dead. To answer your question, you're in our camp. Are you injured?" The person who looked like a girl asks me with little interest. _He looks and acts like Yoon, omg if he is Yoon then I'M IN AKATSUKI NO YONA?! He looks so real, and he is so kawaii!!_ I fangirl silently in my head, forgetting that I had to answer Yoon. 

"Child. Are. You. There?" He asked really slow like I was 6 and unable to understand him.

"DON'T TREAT ME LIKE A CHILD!" I yelled in annoyance, "And no I'm fine, thank you very much. Now if you excuse my Yoon, how did I get here? " I said the words before even realizing that I said his name, _Shit, I didn't mean to say his name..._

"Well you fell out of the sky and lan- Wait, HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!" his eyes widen and he backed away from me really fast, almost tripping on a stick. 

"That's a long story and I don't really want to explain it since you'll just say I'm a liar, " I sighed and got ready to get up, only to be stopped by Hak's weapon. 

"You are going to tell or else," Hak threatens.

"You can threaten me all you want, but as I said IF I TOLD YOU, YOU ALL WOULD SAY I'M A LIAR "

" How would you know, we could believe you"

"PFFT, Hak you wouldn't believe anyone if Yona didn't stop you from killing everyone" _Oh shit, I let it slip again._

"...."

Hak lowers his weapon and just stares blankly at me. 

_This is my chance,_ I bolted into the forest and jumped into a tree, _Damn I can jump like a ninja, this is awesome!_ I heard yelling behind me and people running after me, I hid higher in the tree, to see them running past my hiding spot and deeper into the forest, _Haha Suckers_ , I jumped down from the tree only to be caught and put into a bag, _Oh_ _shit._

" You're gonna talk when we get back to camp" I heard Hak say as he carried me back to wherever "camp" was. 

**🄴🄽🄳**

**I know 2 posts in one day HAHA this will be rare unless I have inspiration for multiple chapters on Wed.**

Okay, so that's Chapter 1! So far I am updating the Author Note to be more specific on things and also The Title if anyone knows it's from, without cheating, I'll do something like a reward for correct answers, but cheating is against the rules so I'll ask some questions no cheater will know, so see you next Wednesday!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new book so be aware, Updates will be on Wattpad before this since that's is my main writing place, I also have school so I only update Wednesdays anymore.  
> If any questions or concerns then please ask or tell me anything if I mess up anywhere.


End file.
